1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle carry rack, and more particularly, to a foldable bicycle carry rack connected to the rear end of a vehicle so as to carry bicycles with the vehicle.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional bicycle carry rack is designed to be connected to the rear end or the top of a vehicle so as to carry bicycles with the vehicle such that the users can bring their bicycles to far destinations.
The conventional bicycle carry rack comprises a frame or base and a support member is horizontally connected to the frame. Clampers are connected to the support member so as to position the bicycles relative to the support member. When the bicycles are removed from the carry rack, the horizontally extending support member becomes a problem when parking because it occupies a lot of space, especially lining in the urban areas.
The present invention intends to provide a foldable bicycle carry rack wherein the support member can be foldable via simple operation steps to reduce the space required so as to improve the shortcomings mentioned above.